


Coming By

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top, set fairly close to current canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie and Ross post-coitus...soon followed by another round of coitus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming By

“Was I any good?”

Chrissie ignored Ross while gathering the overpriced sheets around her naked body.

“No - scratch that. How good was I? I  _know_  I was the best.”

She was going to keep ignoring him, especially since his standing around impatiently, fully nude and half-hard, was when she found him to be at his most tolerable. 

Then she remembered she had an appointment with Rakesh. The thought of him standing naked in her bedroom briefly entered her mind - she felt guilty at the flush that coursed through her body, since he was engaged, but it wasn’t like anyone else had any standards these days. 

Even she barely had any, given that Ross had only stopped by to see her father, who was in Australia, and after a brief argument over his barging in without permission and being anywhere near her father after the raid, they were tearing at each other’s clothes. 

“You were…adequate,” she said, absentmindedly, remembering how she’d looked at him while riding him, how she’d almost told him she’d only fucked him to christen the bed with Robert out of her life, but he’d looked so bloody beautifully intense while staring back at her - making her feel good instead of closing his eyes to pretend she was Debbie or Carly or the dead girlfriend who was a village saint, or someone else -  that she hadn’t had the heart. 

Ross somehow managed to laugh and pout at the same time, strolling over toward her, cock first, to make sure he heard her right.

“Adequate? Adequate?”

Chrissie rolled her eyes.

“Adequate is a word that means -”

Ross whispered in her ear, a stray hand loosening the sheet from her and letting it slip to the floor.

“I put the dick in dictionary, princess.”

She shivered at his rough-soft touch, not caring how much it made her seem like a heroine in the tatty old books she used to find in her mother’s sewing basket.

“Bet you’re just happy to have a real man,” he sneered, ridiculously proud of himself. 

She wanted to tell him that Robert, when he hadn’t been lying to her, taking her money, plotting with her son, nearly killing her father, cheating on her, and soiling her sheets with Aaron’s own personal motor oil, had been more than satisfactory in bed, but she wasn’t going to let herself say even one good word about the man ever again.

She felt flush again as his callused fingers slipped between her thighs.

“Wanted to fuck you from the first time I saw ya…” he breathed into her ear, one thumb circling her right nipple as the other circled her clitoris. 

“H-How charming,” she managed to get out as she reached for the hardness bobbing between his own beefy thighs. 

It was a gorgeous cock - and certainly explained a lot of the ego he used to mask all that insecurity - but she really didn’t have much time.

She pulled at his tight foreskin, smirking to match his own smugness as he grunted at the touch. His pre-come lubricated her hand as she began a rough, but not unpleasant masturbation of his thick penis.

“N-Not v-v-very ladyli…” he stuttered as she sped up her movements.

Her own pithy reply was lost in the orgasm coating his skilled, slippery fingers. 

When she regained her senses, she looked up at him, to see him sweaty and stammering, breathless, completely under her spell. 

All spells have to break, and she assured it by sliding her tongue along his purple bell end.

He grunted and mewled, legs shaking as she moved back, wanting to see him fully lose control, watching his face - rage, relief, deflation - as he came over her breasts, stomach and thighs.

“Phew,” he said, wiping his brow with his arm. “Too bad - wanted to do a proper facial.”

She felt the sneer on her face as she nearly told him this wasn’t porn, but if she was being honest with herself, it was close enough.

She went for her dressing gown, knowing he was watching her naked body with every step.

“I’m going to take a shower. And no, I don’t want company.”

He rolled his eyes, feigning hurt.

“Don’t flatter yourself luv.”

“You’re welcome to use another shower…and to let yourself out.”

She was tempted to tell him not to steal anything, but she knew that would just egg him on, and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t even care anymore if he did.

“What about your old man?” he said, scratching his sweaty chest.

“Oh…” she remembered, not exactly wanting to think of her father at a time like this. “I’ll…I’ll tell him you came.”

Before she went to start the shower, she saw that the smirk on his face matched her own.


End file.
